


The Things I Do For You

by delorita, SilverFountains



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Gay Relationship, Gay Sex, Impregnation, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Sexual Dysfunction, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Surrogacy, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: When Margaery fails to get Renly's interest up enough to give her a son she knows that she has to call on her brother to help get the matter resolved. Initially Loras is outraged by her indecent proposal. But Margaery manages to make him see it's the only way if he wants Renly to have a Tyrell baby.Note that this is mainly Loras/Renly. As per canon Margaery isn't part of their relationship, only of their sexual encounter to get pregnant.





	The Things I Do For You

Loras paces his room while his sister is with Renly. _Why must women be the ones to get children put into their bellies? I could have had ten of his sons already, having his fine cock up my arse every other night...and day,_ he fumes. He likes his sister a lot. They are very close. She's the only woman he can accept in his lover's arms. But still…

“No need to throw me daggers, brother.” Margaery smiles at her brother’s agitated pacing as she sneaks into his room. “We didn't. He couldn't…” She shrugs a little helplessly.

She sits down on his bed and pats on the duvet next to her.

“He couldn’t.” Loras paces a few more times until he sits down. It’s not a question but a statement. _Of course he couldn’t._ “I…” he looks sideways at her. “I wasn’t sure,” he twirls a strand of her hair between his fingers. “You’re beautiful, sister. I thought he might…” He strokes her cheek, lost in thought. “I’m glad though,” he admits, smiling a little, relieved that he can be open like that with her.

“I know you are,” Margaery leans into his kind touch. “I know how much you love him, brother, and I know I can never be to him what you are.” She sighs a little, resting her head on his shoulder. “But I'm his queen, Loras. I need to give him a son.” She raises her head and strokes her brother's cheek in turn, looking into his blue eyes as she says with as much sincerity as she can, “And I'm going to need your help to do that.”

Loras is very grateful that she understands and accepts what he and Renly are to each other, but his eyes grow wide. Then he frowns, “My help? W-what do you mean?”

“Well…” Margaery smiles, her eyes sparkling a little mischievously, “the king is having some difficulty unsheathing his sword. ” She bites her lip as her fingers trail down her brother's fine tunic. “But I'm sure that a fine knight such as yourself could help his lord with this predicament…?” She looks up at Loras again, holding her breath. It's an outrageous proposal, of course. But on the other hand it's perfect. Loras and Renly get to be together and with the will of the gods she will be able to fulfil her duty and carry Renly’s child.

“Sister!” Loras calls out in indignation. “Do you… do you actually suggest that we...you mean the three of us in one bed?” _She cannot be serious! Can she?_

Margaery does not respond immediately, allowing her brother time to reach his own conclusions first.

"Who do you think I am. Jaime fucking Lannister?!“ Loras jumps up again.

At that Margaey laughs. "Come now brother, I am not asking you for _that!_ What good would that do any of us? But out of the both of us you are the one who has the ability to stir the king’s interest, so ...“ When Loras still frowns at her she gets up and walks up to him again. She strokes his golden hair as she says plainly, “You cannot carry his heir and I cannot get him to sow his seed inside of me. Why don’t we join forces? See it as… well, I carry the child for you both?” She'd thought long about this but the more she had the more right this felt somehow. Of course sharing her husband with her brother was a shameful idea at best. But if the gods had granted them love without the ability to create a child, was it not something incredibly special to give them this gift whilst at the same time honouring her own duties as the queen?

 _Carry the child for us both?_ Suddenly the proposal sounds less distasteful and actually like a really good idea. A big grin begins to spread over Loras‘ face. He lifts her up, swirling her around, kissing her on the cheek. “That is actually brilliant!” His heart is suddenly beating wildly at the prospect of being part of producing Renly’s heir.

Margaery giggles, happy that her brother no longer dismisses her indecent suggestion, but that he's actually up for it. “But you must promise me, big brother,” she says sternly as he allows her back on her feet, “his seed is for me.”

Loras sighs theatrically, “His royal seed is something very special.” He giggles now too, “but on this occasion I think I can share.” He winks playfully, kissing her on the other cheek, “I thank you so very much for your understanding and openness, little sister.” He holds up his hand as in a vow, “I promise his seed is yours until you carry his son in your belly.” 

“There is one more thing,” the queen flutters her eyelashes to get her brother's support for this too.

Loras tilts his head, looking questioningly at her, grabbing for her hand already to pull her to the king’s quarters.

Margaery coughs and blushes a little as she explains, “I have not actually told Renly of this idea yet. Would you….?” She gives Loras the look that had always wrapped him around her little finger when they were children.

Loras rolls his eyes, “I thought so.” He leads her to the bed and sits her onto it as he always did, playing the adult. “I’ll see what I can do. I am not sure if he’s as open minded as his queen.”

Margaery grins at her brother, and kisses the back of his hands. “If anyone can convince him it is you. Thank you, Lory,” she says playfully and watches him leave, hoping that her husband is indeed as open minded or they are all doomed.

++++

Renly pours himself yet another goblet of wine. _How the hell am I going to have a son if I can’t even get it up for my wife?!_ he muses angrily with himself. _She’s nice and caring and beautiful… But she isn’t her brother._ He empties the drink in one go, feeling light headed and unsteady on his feet already. _Oh Loras, why can’t YOU be my queen?_ he asks himself for the umphtieth time, cursing that system of _‘thy must be wed to a woman’_ yet again. _We would reign together brilliantly. It wouldn’t be boring or feel like a burden. It might actually be fun._

He’s just about to drown his sorrow completely when there is a knock at the door. _Please, go away! I can’t face anyone right now!_

“Your Grace?” Loras says formally just in case there is anyone in earshot. He sticks his head around the door and is relieved to find his king alone. “May I come in?”

“Loras?” Renly asks, not trusting his senses anymore. He contemplates getting up, but decides that staying put is probably safer since his legs feels rather unsteady. “Of course, come in.” _And lock the door!_

Loras steps forward, frowning at the state in which he finds his love. He honours his lord’s unspoken command and locks the door behind him. Then he walks up to stand behind Renly and begins to gently massage his shoulders. “What's on your mind, my love?” he asks. He already knows the answer, of course, but he doesn't want to betray his sister's trust or embarrass his beloved by admitting that they had talked about the rather delicate problem of the Baratheon.

“I couldn’t get it up,” Renly says rather bluntly, feeling the instant difference Loras’ touch has to Margaery’s. His lover’s firm fingers kneading his shoulders making his whole body tingle in anticipation. He leans his head against the other’s front. “What useless king am I when I can’t even seed my own heir?” he asks, staring into the flames of the candles on the table.

Despite the sorrow Loras feels for his king’s torment, he also feels a little relieved and proud that _he_ has never had a problem getting his king's weapon up.

He places little kisses against his lover’s neck, breathing in his musky scent. “You are a very fine and very loyal king, my love,” he whispers. “And I want to help you. If you will let me.”

Renly sighs, reaching for the man he loves to pull him closer, Loras’ proximity spreading the pleasurable warmth through his groin that had been so poorly absent earlier. “What do you mean?” he asks, turning around to devour his lover before he can answer. “I have no problem to get it up for you, my knight.”

He looks up into Loras’ concerned face.

“Exactly,” Loras grins. He steps in front of his king and straddles his legs. “We're a unit,” he says and kisses Renly softly on his lips. “I'll always be by your side, my love.” Another kiss, longer this time. “You don't have to face this trial alone…” he puts the first thoughts towards this crazy proposal in the other's head. His fingers caress his beard and short cropped hair.

The king frowns as he curls his fingers into Loras’ hair, leaning into his palm. The weight of his lover on his lap making him half hard and he knows that he’ll be fully erect in a moment, depending on when the handsome man decides to move even closer. Not even the wine can dampen his interest in Loras.

“Not alone?” Renly pants now, his hands sliding down the slender man’s back. The spark in the other’s eyes making him suspicious. “You mean…” he hates that he drank so much, his brain not really able to comprehend. He moulds his fingers to Loras arse now, “Would you like to enlighten your king please?” He moves forward in the chair, to feel his lover’s hardness against his.

“I mean,” Loras whispers, his eyes sparkling in the candlelight, “that I would have our child in my belly for you if I could.” He pulls open his lover's shirt and slides his hands inside across the heated skin of Renly's chest. He feels both nipples perk up instantly at his touch. “But since I cannot, my sister is going to carry the child for us,” he immediately plants that change of perspective. “Your blood and mine. I want to help you seed a child in her, my love. _Our_ child.”

“ _Our_ child?” Renly gasps, raising his chest, wanting more of those delicate fingers on his buds. His brain is only slowly catching up, as he unlaces Loras’ breeches, “You mean you want to be...hmm...with Margaery and me?” He takes his lover’s weapon in his hand, appreciating the heaviness of it, “to help me raise my sword?”

“Hmm, yes,” Loras purs as he lets his head drop against Renly's shoulder. He rocks a little into the hand that holds him so nicely and lets his own hands wander down to find their own treasure. “Such a beautiful sword, my Lord,” he praises as soon as he holds on to that hot flesh. _Definitely no problem getting it up for me!_ he thinks happily. “May I help you with it tonight?” he dares.

“ _Please!”_ Renly says urgently, sliding his hand into the other’s underwear, fisting Loras’ cock while stroking the firm skin on his arse with his other hand. Those talented fingers around his manhood set his whole body on fire. “Will… will she join us?” he asks between kisses, rocking into that tight fist.

Loras jumps up and leads his lover to the poster bed by his cock. “I'm sure she will, my lord,” he grins as he sinks to his knees grinning up at his king. He does not want to admit that this was her idea in the first place since Renly seems up for it. “She wants to serve you well, my king.” He licks his lips. “By any means…” _Now can we stop talking about my sister already?_ He cups his hand around Renly's balls. "But not tonight. Tonight you are all mine!" And he slides his lips down that delightful manhood. 

“Holy fuck,” Renly throws his head back as his cock is engulfed so perfectly. He holds on to those wild curls of his lover, wondering briefly if it would make a difference if it would be his wife swallowing him whole. “And you… you’ll stay?” he stammers, “to...I need you near me…”

Loras can only nod as his lips are spread wide along the king's shaft, his tongue sliding over the crown. He strokes the insides of Renly's thighs then puts his hands on that fine backside and pushes his lover deep down his throat a good few times until he can taste the sweet nectar of his precum on his tongue.

“Take me, my king,” he begs when he lets go to catch his breath. He climbs onto the bed and kicks off his trousers, baring himself shamelessly. He grabs for the oil on the nightstand and lathers his entrance generously with the fragrant substance.

They’ve done this so many times by now but Renly still thinks this is the best sight he’s ever seen. His lover spread out for him like that. His own cock desperate to sink himself into that tight heat while he grabs for Loras’ sword.

“Yes!” he exclaims as he pushes past that elastic muscle, “You’re astonishing, my knight,” he gasps as he sheaths his sensitive shaft into that inviting channel, staring down in the most beautiful eyes he’s ever seen.

Loras mewls as he’s breached so quickly. Sometimes they take hours to explore each other, but tonight they each want to prove a point to the other. He threads his legs around Renly's legs, pulling him in further, deeper. They have not even shed their shirts. Loras slides his hands under the fine material again, stroking his king's smooth back. “My love,” he moans seeking his lips hungrily.

Renly kisses the man beneath him passionately, rocking into him steadily, wanting to drag it out, wanting to prove to himself that he’s not a weak king. His sword stands proud now. “You make me so hard,” he whispers before eating Loras’ mouth again. He moves them just a fraction and aims for his lover’s pleasure spot.

A pleasured sound escapes the knight’s lips as Renly's sword drags across his prostate. “You're such a fantastic lover!” he praises as he curls himself up to take him as deep as he can, his beloved hitting him right at his core. “Make me come, Renly!”

“Loras,” the king groans as he slightly bites the other’s neck, “my beloved.” A few more well aimed strokes, “Come for me as I give you my juice of life,” he groans, wanting to make a point, dragging his palm over his lover’s shaft as he sits up more straight. 

“Mmm no,” Loras moans regretfully. He loves nothing more than Renly's cum up his arse but if they are going to put Margaery’s plan into action Renly needs to learn to control himself. “Not inside me. Across … across my body.” He strokes his own heated flesh to give image to his words.

Renly has a hard time to stop himself, but in bed Loras is the one giving orders. He pulls out very slowly, wanting to enjoy this heat as long as possible but knowing he’ll lose the battle soon. He bends forward and slides his aching cock alongside the other leaking weapon, hissing in pleasure, feeling his climax build to the point of no return. He loves to rub himself against that male form as he starts to shake uncontrollably.

Loras nods at his beloved as he obliges him. He wraps his hands around both their swords and squeezes them together. His eyes lose themselves into the dark arousal in Renly's pupils as he pulls both of them off in firm quick strokes.

“Want to mark you as mine,” Renly groans as he enjoys those hands on him, their hot flesh chafing against each other. He intertwines his fingers with Loras’ as he shoots his cum across the other’s chest, just as he’s told. A string of embarrassing endearments leaving his lips as he comes on that flawless pale skin.

The blond knight feels like he's floating in the air on all of those loving words. _Mine_. “Yours, I'm yours!” he shouts as his own orgasm adds more hot white fluid to his king's marks. He twists and turns his head from one side to the other, pulses of pure pleasure throbbing through his whole body. Oh he misses his love inside of him, but this is a sacrifice he's happy to make if it means he can be part of the royal joining. Not just a dirty secret, to be scorned and hidden from view. But the means by which the king's lineage may continue, _his_ lineage may be part of Renly's.

“I love you,” he pants, blindly seeking Renly's lips.

Their kiss is leisurely and deep, intimate and all consuming, as their semen gets mixed between their bodies, creaming their skin. “I love you, Loras,” Renly murmurs after a while, the other’s words singing in his mind, “You’re _my_ king.” He looks down into those caring eyes, the blond locks sticking to his lover’s sweaty forehead and temples.

“Oh Renly.” Loras pulls him into his arms, cuddling up with him. “You're perfect.” He kisses Renly's beard, his nose, his lips, his eyes. “And our children will be beautiful. So you will do it? You will sire a child with my sister as I make love with you?”

“Our children…” Renly sighs hugging his man close, “Sounds wonderful.” He’d always thought of children with mixed feelings, dreading the process of creating them. But with Loras’ proposal it all appears in a different light all of a sudden. He looks up again as something else comes to mind. “Does _she_ know of this wicked plan of yours?” Renly smirks, the prospect appealing more and more to him.

“She will,” Loras just smiles as he pulls the blanket over the both of them. “And it's not wicked.” He kisses Renly's face softly. “It is going to be the most beautiful thing, my love, to watch you create your heir.”

“Thank you,” Renly whispers, his heart glowing, “for finding a solution for my dilemma.” He pulls his lover close, to fall asleep with his most valued treasure in his arms.

+++

Margaery smiles at her brother as he walks into the room. The glow on his face tells her enough. No one had ever made him look as radiant as Renly does. Loras had always been a handsome boy, with his angelic curls and soft features. But he had also been sullen and withdrawn when they were children. Caught up in his own dream world of knights and kings. Now his dream world had become reality. A reality of the cruelest kind. Margaery knew the harsh words said behind his back when his preference had become obvious. And she knew how hard he tried to keep the pretence with those who remained oblivious. He was never short of female attention and he was courteous and honourable with all those girls swooning over him, the Knight of Flowers. But they did not create the sparkle in his eyes that she can see now. They never saw the smile that made his whole face light up. Like the sun breaking through a thick deck of clouds.

“I take it that the king welcomed your visit, brother,” she grins at him.

“Very much so,” he kisses Margaery's forehead. “And I welcomed him,” he winks, relieved he can talk with her about his lover like that. He throws himself on her bed, reaching for some grapes on the nightstand. “There’s just one little thing…” he looks sheepishly at her, fluttering his lashes so she may not be too harsh with him.

Margaery sits herself on the bed beside her brother fanning out her long gown. She takes the bunch of grapes and feeds one to her beloved sibling.“And what is that, Lory?”

“I…” he takes her hand and kisses it lovingly, “I let him believe the baby idea was mine.” He blinks at her innocently, “Do you have it in your heart to forgive me, my queen?”

Margaery laughs softly, feeding her brother another grape. “Dear brother, I don't care what you told him or what you did to convince him that this is the best idea in the world.” She threads her fingers through the lacing of Loras's tunic. “As long as you did convince him.” She presses a little kiss on the tip of his nose.

“I did.” he smiles triumphantly at her and pulls her down on him, holding her close. “But I think we should put the plan into action tonight, with this stupid war going on.”

“Mmm, yes,” the queen curls up in her brother's embrace. “I agree. You should go to him first.” Her slender fingers skitter over Loras's shirt. “Make him all relaxed. Get him in the mood…”

 

Loras chuckles, “With me…” he strokes her back, “please don't be offended, he's always in the mood.” He looks at the ceiling, thinking of all the amorous adventures they’d been up to, feeling his groin tingle thinking about it.

“Oh I‘m counting on that, brother,” Margaery giggles at her brother's confidence when it comes to the king. She kisses his forehead and jumps off the bed. “Tonight then,” she winks. “But don't say anything to Renly. He must not know it's tonight. Otherwise it won't work.”

“You're right, he'd just fret and get all worked up.” Loras gets up too, feeling like sparring with Brienne again until he feels confident that he can best her. “You do know him very well already, I must give you that.” Another peck on Margaery's cheek and he’s gone, looking forward to surprising his man.

+++

Loras has made even more of an effort than usual. He took great pride in his appearance at all times, but tonight he's gone over and above his normal routine. His pale blue tunic is of the finest silk, embroidered with silver flowers. His hair oiled with lemon to give it extra shine. A fragrance of exotic flowers hangs around him. _Knight of Flowers_ , he grins to himself. _But only for you, my king._

He feels oddly nervous. Normally he is very sure of himself when it comes to seducing Renly. But this is something else. To share his lover with his sister, to make love to Renly with Margaery present… For a moment he has second thoughts. But then he reminds himself off what this is about. _You are his knight. You promised to aid him on this quest. Now are you honourable or just a coward?!_

He straightens his back and puts a seductive smile on his face as he pushes the door to his king's room open.

Renly had been thinking about Loras’ proposal all day long. Not able to concentrate properly on war strategies, maybe not even wanting to. His handsome lover is always on his mind night and day. As he sees him now enter his room instead of his wife, he smiles broadly.

“I’ve been watching you practicing,” he says, offering Loras a goblet of wine, not mentioning the awkward theme of the night before. “You’re very pleasing to the king’s eye.”

“I'm very pleased to hear that,” Loras grins. “I admit Brienne is a strong and devoted fighter,” he says reluctantly, still not liking the fact that Renly had promoted her into his king's guard but he does not hold grudges. He walks up to his king and throws his arms around his neck, whispering against his lips, “But definitely not as devoted as I am to you…” he throws his love a sultry look.

Renly smiles at that and kisses the man in his arms deeply, wrapping him into his embrace as tight as possible. A day pretending he's just his guard hurts and feels like a week without him. 

Loras takes the goblet of wine and sips  it as he sits himself down. “Any news from your brother?” he asks.

“Do you really want to talk about this now?” Renly kneels down in front of his blonde knight, putting his arms and his chin on the other’s knees. “I’ve had enough of war planning today. I appreciate the thought, though,” he smiles up into that handsome face.

“Not really,” Loras shrugs. Some days Renly’s lack of taking politics as serious as he should bothers him. But tonight he is kinda glad that Renly has other things on his mind. “Tonight I would rather be of a different service to you, my lord, if it so pleases you, than to be just another man boring you with talks of strategy and war.” He strokes Renly's hair and pushes his chin up. “Would you like me to ask the servants to run you a bath?”

“I would like that very much, yes,” Renly slides his hands over Loras’ thighs, beneath the fine material of his tunic, teasing, avoiding his crotch on purpose. “I only want to hear romantic words from you, my beloved,” Renly straightens up, starting to unlace the beautiful garment only the knight of flowers can wear with pride.

Loras grabs Renly's wrist looking into his beautiful eyes for a few seconds. “Patience is a king's virtue.” He gets up too and rubs himself up against his love like a cat. “A bath for my king,” he purrs but before Renly can get his claws on him he's out of reach again as he gives orders to Renly's chamberlain to ready the bath.

“I think I lack a lot of things that are a king’s virtue,” Renly laughs, pulling his own shirt over his head, tossing it at his lover. 

Loras catches the shirt and makes a point of drawing in his lover's scent. “Mmm, I think that's what makes you interesting.” He licks his lips as he watches Renly pull at the laces of his breeches. “And I think you have a lot of virtues that many other kings are sorely lacking.”

“Oh thank you, my knight,” Renly stemms his hands into his hips now. “I was wondering if you would like to assist me in unsheathing and sharpening my sword? I heard you’re very skilled with that.” He wriggles his eyebrows meaningfully.

Loras laughs softly. He slowly walks up to his love again, swaying his hips just a little. “I'm very skilled at many things, Your Grace,” he teases. He places the flat of his hand on Renly's chest and begins to draw slow figures of eight across the smooth flesh. “I would like you to explore all of my talents tonight,” he whispers in his ear.

“Hmmm, all of your talents?” Renly whistles appreciatively, “I’d like that very much.” He grabs for the back of Loras’ neck and puts their foreheads together, loving the warm palm of the other on his chest. “You’re so beautiful,” he sighs.

Many women have called him beautiful, but Loras never cared for their praise. However on Renly's tongue the word makes Loras’ heart bloom even if he likes to play hard to get.

“Your bath is ready, Your Grace,” he says huskily as he pulls open the king's trousers. A shiver races down his spine as his own excitement grows, but he tries to keep his composure or they will not even make it as far as the bathtub.

 _Your Grace._ He normally doesn’t care much for the title but when Loras says it like that, it seems to hit all his buttons at once. “I’d like to invite you in with me, my knight.” Renly whispers close to Loras’ ear, licking his lobe and behind it.

Loras groans softly as his lover licks one of his erogenous zones. “How can I refuse,” he pants a little, pulling open his shirt. He grabs Renly's hand and pulls him towards the adjacent room.

The servants have done well, he muses. Margaery's orders have been followed to the letter. The many candles throw a warm light across the walls and dancing shadows across the ceiling. Sandalwood mixed with citrus hangs heavy in the moist air.

He takes a moment to admire his lover, his king, as his breeches drop to the floor, leaving him standing before him in all his glory. His cock lurches instantly at the glorious sight. “You are magnificent,” he sighs, his eyes sliding over his lover's proud erection.

“So are you,” Renly unfastens the blonde man’s laces and slowly slides the fine tunic off him, followed by the shirt beneath. He kisses and licks every inch of skin he reveals. “Hmm and you taste so good.” He swirls the tip of his tongue across each perked up nipple and down into Loras’ belly button. His hands sliding down that smooth back onto the still covered arse.

“Your bath is going cold, my lord,” Loras manages although Renly going down on him like that makes it difficult to stick to the plan.

“Bath...” Renly slides Loras’ trousers all the way down, helping him out of them, resisting the urge to grab for that gorgeous cock. He takes his lover by the hand and steps into the tub first, holding onto him as he gets in too. “Hmm, nice,” this is one of the privileges the king really enjoys, having a hot bath now and then, preferably with Loras in it.

“Let me wash you.” Loras grabs a cloth and some scented soap and begins to rub it across Renly's thighs under the water. “You're nicely toned. Have you been practising?” he asks teasingly. “Or is it our bedsports that keep you in such fine shape?”

Renly leans back, smiling. He studies the man who almost looks like an angel in the warm light of all the candles with those soft curls framing his face. He’s totally at his mercy and he loves it. “Pick whatever you like,” he murmurs, grinning wickedly, letting the fire spread in his crown jewels.

Loras snorts. He knows that his lover still resents the idea of holding a steel sword. He cups Renly's balls, massaging them slowly and gently as his other hand washes his chest. “I prefer your skill between the sheets,” he grins.

Renly bends forward, shuffling a little closer in the already small space. He takes another cloth and soaps it, before running it over Loras’ torso, mirroring the other’s action. “I’m glad you think it’s a skill,” he says a bit unsure of himself since he cannot fulfil a husband’s duties. But this man works miracles to his libido. He feels his cock swell and his excitement grow to a very pleasurable level that lets him forget his troublesome thoughts.

“I accept only the very best,” Loras says playfully as his hands moves to the stem and begins to massage that fine length. “The finest weapon...” He leans forward to kiss Renly, long and leisurely, softly biting and pulling at his bottom lip with his teeth. “Touch me…” he pants into his mouth.

Renly captures Loras’ mouth with his as he obeys that soft plea. His hands diving beneath the water, along his lover’s inner thighs and straight towards his fine goal this time. He licks his tongue along the other’s as he fists that shaft firmly, groaning into the kiss, cradling Loras’ balls into his other hand, rolling them gently.

Loras moans in appreciation as he's fondled so nicely. Renly's hands on his dick are heavenly. He drops the washcloth now and moves his free hand down Renly's back and over his backside. He feels for the end of his tailbone under the water, between his buttocks until his fingers brush playfully over the little rose between them.

“Hmmm,” Renly drops his head against his lover's shoulder, wriggling his arse so these fingers have better access. He flutters his anal muscles while spoiling Loras’ steadily growing cock. He loves that feeling of the knight, raising his sword.

“Eager,” Loras grins. “Would you like me to spoil you there tonight, my love?” He rubs the tip of his middle finger in circular motion over the king's treasure.

Renly draws in a deep breath of pleasure, “Please.” He licks his tongue across Loras’ Adam’s apple and over the side of his neck, burying his nose into that wild hair. “You...You can have your way with me,” he offers himself to his swordsman. It is not how they normally make love. But sometimes he just feels like giving up control completely with Loras. He trusts him with his all.

“Mmmmm, I like that a lot,” Loras groans softly. It's rare that Renly bottoms for him. And he's normally quite content to be on his back himself. But for tonight's plan this might work out all the better.

He exerts a little more pressure now, pushing two fingers between Renly's buttocks until his muscles relax and pull him in a little. “Fuck, you're hot,” he sighs as his fingers are squeezed tightly.

“You make me hot,” the king locks his gaze with Loras to let him see how special this feels. He strokes the other's cock slowly as he works his inner muscles. He loves when Loras does this to him so tonight he wants to repay the favour. He knows how delicious a welcoming channel feels on ones sensitive cock. “Make love to me.”

“I will,” Loras pants, hungrily kissing his king still as he fingers him best he can in this position. “The water is going cold. Let's get out and let me take proper care of you.”

Renly gets up very reluctantly, not wanting those fingers to slip out of him. He quickly towels them halfway dry before positioning him on the bed for his lover, everything invitingly on display.

“Gorgeous,” Loras smiles as his eyes caress his lover. He wonders briefly when his sister will join them. Or if she's already watching them … The thought makes his tummy feel funny, but to his surprise it's not entirely unpleasant.

He moves himself forward and grabs Renly's legs, pulling him right to the edge of the bed, his legs dangling over the end. “Pull them up,” he orders as he sinks himself onto his knees between them.

The king does as he’s ordered, expecting Loras’ impressive sword to penetrate him any moment now. Or maybe his own weapon gets spoiled first since his lover kneels down before him. He waits in anticipation.

Loras takes his time to admire the display before him. Such trust to bare oneself like this. He takes two fingers into his mouth, sucking them nice and wet before bringing them to Renly's backside again, circling that begging rose and slowly pushing into him again.

Renly mewls very unkingly at the action, rolling himself up more so Loras can press his fingers in deeper. “Give me another, I need you,” he gasps heavily.

“You're so impatient tonight,” Loras shakes his head disapprovingly. “The night is young. And I'm going to take my time with you.” He reaches across to grab some of the almond oil he'd brought and begins to lather his lover's buttocks and most of all his pleading entrance.

“All the talking of _taking_ King’s Landing probably made me ready for the taking,” Renly chuckles and leans back, trying to relax. Loras’ slippery fingers sending tremours through every nerve in his body. He takes pride in the fact that his erection stands proud, worthy of a king.

Loras prods his fingers inside that scorching channel a few more times. The sight of them sliding between Renly's trembling buttocks makes his cock dribble. Slowly he pulse them back and then leans in to press his lips against that deep pink pucker.

Renly curses loudly, “YES!” inbetween as he feels his lover’s lips there, “Ohfuckdamnyesss!” he hisses appreciatively, his hole spasming.

“Mmmm,” is all Loras can murmur as he sticks out his tongue and runs the tip experimentally along the rim. He loves how it pulses and flutters for him, like an exotic flower begging him for more. With his nose pressed right up against Renly's taint he pushes his own muscle into the centre of the rose, licking the rumpled edges.

“Loras,” it’s barely audible because his lover takes his breath away. It’s so extraordinary intimate. “My Loras,” he sighs, feeling his muscles flutter on their own accord at the delicate, wonderful touch. He starts to toss his head from side to side because it is almost too much but at the same time not enough. He grabs for the sheets as this agile tongue works it’s miracles. “Sss...so g...good…”

Margaery clasps her hand in front of her mouth to stifle the gasp that threatens to escape her. As she had snuck into the king's room she had had no idea what to expect. She had never seen two men fuck before and if she was honest with herself she was quite curious on how they might show their love for each other. The sight before her takes her by surprise. Renly on his back on the large bed, his fingers curled into the blankets. And her brother knelt on the floor before him, his face hidden from view as it's buried between Renly's legs. The movements of his head, the gentle bouncing of his golden curls, gives hints at just how he busying himself. And even though this is her brother, the queen cannot deny that it sends tingles between her legs.

She keeps herself hidden for now, not wanting to disturb this moment that looks so intimate and so loving as much as it's erotic.

“Love you licking me,” Renly has the urge to say it. It makes it even more hot to speak it out loud. “love… your...wicked tongue.” His whole body thrums with intense pleasure. He wants to reach for his cock to pull himself off but Loras’ words from earlier are still stuck in his head. He rubs his fingers across his nipples instead, hissing.

Loras draws in a short sharp breath as he senses the presence of another. He only knows his sister is there because he had been expecting her, his senses on high alert for even the smallest of sounds. Renly seems oblivious in his ecstasy, mewling pleasurably as Loras continues his tongue play. He doesn't make eye contact, doesn't acknowledge her presence in any way; not yet. But it adds a whole new thrill to this delightful game to be watched as he pleasures his king. It brings out his competitive side, wanting to impress now not just Renly but his sister too as he ploughs his tongue in even further, pulling the king's buttocks further apart.

“K...keep on...d...doing that and…” Renly squeezes his eyes shut and the base of his cock tight, “...I’ll...oh fuck, Loras! I’ll come on your tongue…”

 _Promise me his seed is mine._ Loras pulls back instantly at the warning. “Not yet, my king,” he kisses his inner thighs.

Margaery shifts in the shadows. There is a tiny spark of jealousy that she had not even been able to rouse Renly's interest whereas her brother has him on the edge already. But she pushes it away, knowing that it's not her fault that her husband only has eyes for her brother. She hesitates to make her presence known yet, but Loras catches her eye at that very moment, shaking his head briefly. She nods in acknowledgement, blushing slightly as if caught. But Loras just smiles before he quickly begins to climb onto his lover, kissing his belly, his chest and his neck on his way up.

Renly is eager to finally wrap his fingers tightly into those beloved curls. “You’re a master at this game.” He groans, devouring his man, despite of where his mouth just has been. He entwines his legs with the other, Loras’ hard sword pressing against his. He moves his hips just slightly, not wanting to come just yet, letting them rub together, “and you’re delicious.”

“So are you,” the knight grins a dirty grin, licking his lips. “I'm gonna fuck you,” he promises in a voice hoarse with lust. “I'm going to fuck you real slow and real deep.”

“Yes please,” the words alone send shock waves of arousal through the king’s limbs. “My well prepared hole is waiting for your weapon,” Renly finds that talking dirty to his man turns him on even more. He feels like Loras could slip right into him very easily

Margaery shivers. Trying to seduce Renly before had simply felt like a task, a string of staged actions. Sure, the king was very handsome and had things been different she would have been more than happy to have him fuck her. But her failed attempt to get his interest up had been as arousing as trying to seduce an oak tree. This intimate display, however, raises her temperature and wets her nether regions. Loras’ husky voice taking control of their liege lord. And her husband giving himself to her brother does things to her that she had never expected.

Loras grabs more oil and slicks up his hard cock in readiness for his promise. He catches his sister's eyes briefly and is surprised to see the look on her face - one he's never seen before but that makes her more beautiful than ever.

Renly sees it. Loras’ eyes, looking behind him as if… He turns his head and now catches sight of his wife too. He feels his erection shrinking instantly. He grabs for Loras’ arms to hold onto something. Of course they’ve talked about it. Of course he’d agreed. But he wasn’t expecting it so soon. Or at all? He looks from his lover to his wife, feeling very exposed. “How long…” he has to clear his throat, “how long have you been here?”

Loras cuts in before Margaery can answer, clinging on to the mood he’d so carefully build up. This is the point of no return and now that they are here he feels determined to see it through. “Will you join us, beautiful sister?” He stretches out his hand towards her, ignoring Renly's spluttering underneath him as he keeps the king pinned in place with his thighs.

Margaery's eyes flit briefly to her husband, seeing the look of shock in his eyes. She ignores his disappointment as she had each time before when it was her and not Loras coming to him. Instead she nods to her brother and takes his hand, climbing onto the bed with the two men, her thin gown settling around her like fine snow.

Renly feels played by the siblings since neither of them answers his question. But he’d been in such a state of bliss earlier, he wants it back. He decides to change tactics, remembering that it’s his heir they’ve aimed for. His heir _they_ want to help him with. No reason to go mad and ruin all of his knight’s hard work.

“Did you like what you saw, my wife?” he grabs for Loras’ cock to fist him leisurely.

“Yes,” Margaery answers honestly. “You are both very beautiful … my husband… my brother.” She smiles and kisses Loras on his cheek and then bends down to kiss Renly's lips. “Thank you for agreeing to this.” She lays herself next to the two lovers and kisses Renly's shoulder softly. “Carry on, my brother.”

Loras looks into Renly's eyes. He's pleased that his king didn't throw a tantrum. But he is still careful not to lose his gain by making a hasty move.“You still want me, my love?” he thrusts his hips a little into Renly's fist.

Renly sighs in surrender, “Very much so.” He looks at Margaery though. “Let's see, my wicked Tyrell siblings, if your fine plan works out in all of our favour.” He grins up at Loras.

Loras wiggles his eyebrows and nods to husband and wife. Any reservations he had had about letting his sister be part of his love life is already fading away. Yes, it's odd to have her in bed with them. Yes, it's somewhat embarrassing to be so fully aroused in his little sister's presence. But this is for a greater purpose and of all the women in the world she is the only one he would ever allow to be part of this.

He moves himself down, between the king's legs and pushes up his legs a little again. “Let me make love to you,”he murmurs as he pushes his cock head against Renly's softened muscles.

 

“I welcome you,” the king whispers as he feels the other’s cock at the spot where his tongue had loosened him so nicely. It reverses the effect the unexpected sight of his wife just as quickly.

As her brother works his magic, Margaery takes her own initiative as grabs her husband's now half hard cock, wanting to show him that whilst she may not have the body that he desires, she too knows how to pleasure a man. Even though she knows that his erection is not for her it feels good to finally have his hardened weapon in her palm. She looks at her brother, a look of concentration and lust across his fine features. As she realises that he's penetrating the king _there_ she groans softly, surprised by the fact that it arouses her too. And she searches Renly's lips, kissing him as she speeds up her hand.

Renly is torn. Loras’ shaft inside of him is heavenly. The few times he gives in to this, he wants to enjoy it fully. But Margaery’s hand on his cock and her gentle kiss are distracting. He stops the kiss, looking up at his handsome knight, licking his lips as he tries to block out the sensations of awkwardness. Loras looks breathtaking, a fine sweat making his freshly bathed skin even more shiny. He mouths _I love you._

 _I love you too_ , Loras mouths back. He's glad that Renly broke that kiss. Even if it's his sister it still sparked his jealousy to see her kiss his man. And he cannot get used to seeing another’s hand on his lover’s fine cock either. He leans forwards to give his love a kiss of his own. He buries his tongue deep into his lover's mouth, claiming all of him as he sheathes himself deeply.

“Turn over, sweet sister,” he whispers as he feels Renly throb promisingly underneath him. Even though he will let him sow his seed inside his sister he cannot abide seeing them lying together as lovers.

Margaery looks at her brother for a moment. She had not really expected Renly to make love to her like a man would his woman, but she will also not let him fuck her like a tavern whore. “No,” she says. “I carry your son for you, you look at me, you _both_ look at me.”

Renly exchanges a glance with Loras at her firm tone. His brain is completely befuddled from his arousal. As he realizes what she means, he feels his cock lose his firmness again. So even though his brain understands that he needs to do it, his body doesn't want to cooperate. “I...I can't,” he looks helplessly at the man inside of him, keeping him there with his legs. He gestures at his problem, his self-esteem sinking with his wilting flesh.

Loras bites his lip, feeling as frustrated as his love that their plan doesn't seem to be working. He sits himself upright and pulls Renly with him, not losing him from his cock yet. He grabs his face in his hands as he looks at him intently. “You can do this,” he says firmly. “I will help you, like I promised. None of us want to do this, my love. I don’t want to screw you in front of my little sister. And I am sure that my sister would rather the father of her unborn child wants to be with her rather than with her brother. But things are what they are. You have a duty, to your kingdom, to your bloodline, to your wife, and to me. Now close your eyes. Stop thinking about it and just feel. I'm here with you.” He looks deep into Renly's eyes as he whispers hotly against his lips, “And I'm going to make you come, my king. Oh I am going to make you come, that I promise you.” He kisses Renly firmly, feeling that his own pride is at much at stake here.

The position Renly finds himself in now is completely taking his breath away. He can’t speak. Loras is nailing his most private pleasure button and he actually sees stars. He holds onto the other’s shoulders as he fights for air, his cock growing again. His lover’s soothing but also demanding voice melting his resistance. He kisses him back passionately, closing his eyes, trying to forget that there is someone else in the room with them.  

Margaery exchanges a look with her brother trying to guess what plan it is now. Loras puts his finger to his lips and then reaches for the silk scarf around her shoulders. He presses another kiss to Renly's lips and then wraps the scarf around his head. “No peeking,” he warns, winking at Margaery who raises her eyebrows at him.

Loras pushes Renly gently back into the pillows, this time pulling out of him. He reaches for his sister's hand and pours fragrant oil into hers and his own. “Just feel,” he reminds his lover as he brings both their hands to Renly's chest.

They’ve done this before so Renly isn’t completely freaked out by being blindfolded. He trusts Loras and he misses him inside already. The hands feel nice though. They’re different. One pair callused from wielding a sword and the other soft. The smell of the fragrant oil and candles slowly clouding is senses. He lets out a deep sigh.

Margaery smiles at her brother and he smiles at her in turn as the king relaxes under their combined touch. She follows Loras’s lead, follows his hands as he knows exactly every sensitive spot on his lover's body. They avoid his most intimate areas, for now, as they try to establish this level of trust between the three of them.

“Turn over, my love,” Loras whispers in Renly's ear. “On your knees.”

Renly is so mellow now, he’ll do anything his lover tells him. He feels on edge with pleasure. The thought that one of the set of hands belong to a female almost fading. He moves to be on all fours even though it’s not a position a king should be in. It doesn’t matter as long as Loras will be inside of him again soon. “Take me,” he groans, feeling still awkward as he remembers that they aren’t alone.

Loras blushes now that his sister is even closer, but he focuses his own senses as he had ordered his lover to do. He begins to stroke Renly's back and motions for his sister to do the same.

Margaery almost doesn't dare breathe. She feels like she’s back in the shadows on the one hand, watching these two men love each other so boldly. But she's also part of it now, her hands and her brother’s now flowing effortlessly across warm skin. She holds Loras’ gaze, thinking how handsome he looks in his arousal, his cheeks aglow, his lips swollen. Her hands follow his onto Renly's buttocks and she gasps softly as she feels the king tremble when Loras slides himself inside of him again.

A deep moan escapes Renly's lips as he’s penetrated anew. Loras bottoming right out at the first inward stroke. “Fuck, yes!” he just can’t keep his mouth shut. He welcomes his lover with squeezing his inner muscles around the other’s shaft. He even welcomes the extra set of hands that is stimulating his whole body now.

Loras grins in satisfaction. He reaches for his king’s weapon and begins to pull him off in the rhythm of his thrusts, silently asking his sister to move herself under the both of them.

Margaery moves carefully, pulling open her thin gown as she gracefully slides herself underneath the king. She too trembles now in anticipation. Slowly she reaches for Renly's thighs, threading her fingers through Loras's, feeling his firm thrusts. Her other hand takes over from him, wrapping firmly around Renly's now strong erection.

Renly feels the soft body beneath him now. The light, but uneven breath of his queen. Her strong grasp around his dick. _She learned quickly._ It flits through his haze as she pulls him off just as sure as Loras did. And by the seven gods, his man makes it up to him. His well measured steady strokes are driving him up and up to later fall into the abyss. He’s sure of that now. He feels his queen is in position. He smells the unknown arousal. It’s not unpleasant. “Let me go,” he whispers into her ear, willing his dick to not freak out when it needs to drive into a female body for the first time.

 _Soft. Wet. Oh so wet and slippery. And warm. And a thousand times different than his Loras. Not too bad though. Just too...open? Too little resistance?_ He quiets his brain by concentrating on those more precise stabs into him now. Quicker. Harder. Even better!

Margaery sighs as finally for the first time, more than a fortnight since their wedding night, her husband enters her. It feels good, very good. Even if he will never want her like this, the fact that he does, that he finally will seed in her, makes the anticipation almost worthwhile. She pulls him in closer trying to match the rhythm with which her brother pushes the king into her. She has to block out just how weird this is, as if her own brother makes love to her like the Lannisters do. _Just feel_ , she follows Loras’s guidance and she too closes her eyes now. _My husband._ “Give me a son, my king,” she cannot help but whisper.

Loras angles himself so that he moves perfectly against Renly's prostate. “Come for me, my love,” he gasps, his own orgasm ready to bloom. “Let's make our child. Together, my king.” He pulls away the blindfold at the last moment to honour his sister's request to both look at her in this moment of bliss.

It’s too much. Even though he looks right at Margaery now, Renly comes at his lover’s command. He’s been rutting easily into her, being pushed by Loras’ increasing rhythm. It feels like heaven and hell coming together. As he shoots his load into that pliable, female cavern, he feels her pulse around him. It’s strange, like a soft breath when he’s used to such a strong grasp of inner muscles. “Our child,” he gasps, not able to stop, locking his gaze with his queen, awkwardly grabbing for Loras’ hand to hold onto him too. 

Margaery can scarcely believe that it's real, that Renly really is giving her his seed. But she can see in his clouded eyes that he has managed to fulfil his duty to her and to all of them. _By the old gods and the new let it bloom inside of me_ , she prays. She catches her brother's eye briefly as he collapses onto the both of them, the same look of blissful completion in his eyes before they fall shut.

“Thank you, my husband,” she smiles up at Renly, softly caressing his sweaty face.

The king feels Loras’ juice cream his insides. That gorgeous shaft pulsing again and again and giving his all, “Our child,” Renly says again, kissing Margaery briefly on her lips. Normally he’d just crash into the pillows with his lover on top, keeping him as long inside as possible. But he doesn’t want to crush the fragile female frame and stays inside of her, leaning on his elbows, relishing in the fact that his lover is completely spend too by the way he collapsed onto him.  

Margaery does not want to outstay her welcome now that the king has granted her wish. “Thank you too, brother,” she strokes Loras wet curls before she awkwardly moves herself from under their combined weight. She quickly ties her robe around herself again, throwing one last glance at the two men. She is surprised to find Renly looking back at her still and she smiles at him as he smiles at her. She briefly lays her hand on her belly, hoping again that all their efforts have paid off. “Good night, my liege.” With that she slips out of the king's chambers as quietly as she had entered.

Loras curls himself into Renly's arms, feeling drowsy and mellow now. “Are you alright?” he murmurs softly.

“Hmmm,” Renly wraps his arms and legs around the man who had directed this whole situation so masterfully. “It was weird. How are you?” he presses little kisses into the other’s hair, squeezing his inner muscles to keep Loras’ seed inside.

Loras chuckles. “ _You_ thought it was weird? That's my little sister watching me come up your arse, my king!” He opens his eyes and looks up into Renly's, the biggest grin on his face though. “I think we did well.” He strokes Renly's beard lovingly and pushes himself up to kiss his lips. “ _You_ did very well. And I really love your arse,” he mewls as his cock still throbs pleasurably.

“I love you in my arse,” Renly admits, grinning back. “ _You_ saved the situation,” he grows serious, “how do you do that, having the king do what you say? Having the king’s _cock_ do what you say?”

“I told you I have many talents,” Loras winks, quite satisfied with himself and his performance.

“You have,” Renly kisses him leisurely, lazy, “and I want to experience them again.” _Hm, that talented tongue in my arse…_

“So I don't need to be worried, now that you've experienced a real woman?” Loras half teases.

After a moment of silently circling his hands over Loras’ smooth skin, Renly says earnestly, “No need to worry.” He feels he owes his lover an explanation. “It didn’t feel as bad as I thought it would but,” he leans on Loras’ smooth chest, looking into his eyes, “it's definitely not my thing. It's not _you._ And I will always need your help in case it’s not going to be a son.”

Loras groans, burying his face in the crook of Renly's neck. “By the Mother, let it be a son,” he whines. He pulls blindly at the blanket. “Or this will be the death of me,” he half jokes, yawning. He knows he had said it would be beautiful to see Renly create their child. In truth it was weird and embarrassing and exhausting and not something he wants to have to repeat any time soon. But he has to admit that on some level it was also very special to see his sister give so much, for herself and her honour of course, but also for them. To do this together, with the three of them.

“It will be a son.” Renly states, not wanting to think otherwise. He cradles his lover into his arms to fall asleep.

++++  

“Hey.” Loras walks straight over to the table in the middle of Margaery's room. He picks up an apple and juggles it in his hands a couple of times before taking a bite. He knows he has had to face her at some point but in the cold light of day he cannot keep the deep blush out of his cheeks, thinking about their nightly encounter.

“Hey stallion,” Margaery grins,snatching the apple from him and taking a bite herself.

Loras groans and frowns deeply at her. „Please don’t.“

Margaery laughs softly. Of course she sees his deep blush and she doesn't tease him any further. Instead she takes his face into her hands and says very sincerely, “I know how much that took for you. I thank you with all my heart. You're the best brother there is.“

Loras feels his blush intensify, but he smiles too. “And you're the best sister.” He kisses her forehead and whispers, “Promise me we'll never talk about this again?”

She looks up at him, feeling his utter discomfort. “I promise.” _It will be in my dreams for a while, s_ he has to admit to herself. “And I pray that it will work out in all our favour.”

Loras feels himself relax a little. “When will you know?” he looks down at her belly as if he might already see the signs of their labour right there.

“For sure? In a moon cycle.” She takes Loras's hand and lays it on her belly. “But I do believe that the gods have rewarded our efforts.” She lays her own hands over his.

Loras stares at their hands, wondering if they really had made such a miracle happen. “Thank you.” He dares to look into her eyes now. “You really were beautiful last night,” he says softly. “And I will be proud for you to carry his child.”

“I'll let everyone know what a great husband Renly is, to take those rumours away from you.”

Loras knows his sister means well, but it still stabs right into his heart. “Thanks. Hey, at least I _will_ be the uncle,” he tries to sound lightly, chewing on his sister's words about _taking the rumours away_. He knows that it can never be any other way. That in public he will never be more than a _vicious rumour_.

Margaery sees the hurt in her brother's eyes even though he tries to hide it. She throws her arms around his neck and hugs him close, “You'll be so much more than his uncle.” She whispers into his ear, “You helped to make him. You'll help raise him. You'll be as close to a father as you can be. I promise.”

Loras hugs his sister back, feeling tears of joy prick in his eyes. That prospect overrules all his embarrassment and jealousy. He might even do it all again some day for a little brother or sister…

FIN


End file.
